


The Twin Gods Ascends

by UrufuMessorum54



Category: Fantasy Romance - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrufuMessorum54/pseuds/UrufuMessorum54
Summary: Working on the Story of Urufu and Dante Messorum kids Sakura Messorum and Kakai Messorum as Kakai their son who falls in love with a human woman which is forbidden been working on this one for awhile still am giving out a demo of it see how it goes hope everyone loves it
Relationships: forbidden love - Relationship





	The Twin Gods Ascends

https://1drv.ms/w/s!AnGKlFVUQbIviHDBsnVoyK9Mhwqe?e=f64BOE


End file.
